A Second Chance
by madeleine68
Summary: Based on the episode "Blinded." Olivia confronts Casey about Charlie. Can Casey forgive Olivia for breaking her trust? Casey/Olivia friendship. Oneshot. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Casey and Olivia aren't mine. Neither are Charlie, Elliot, or anyone else mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**This is my little oneshot based on **_**Blinded**_**. I know it's such an old episode but I was watching it today for the billionth time and decided to write something about it. Generally, I write about Elliot and Olivia or Alex and Olivia, not Casey and Olivia, so bear with me here. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review! They always make my day.**

"Where's your schizo ex-boyfriend now, Casey?" bit out Olivia, pure venom in her voice. "Is he locked up somewhere?" She yanked open Casey's desk drawer and held up an old picture of Casey and Charlie from years ago. Charlie was dead now, but Casey still kept that picture close to her heart.

Olivia had struck a nerve and Casey yanked the picture from her hand. "Get out!" she yelled. She was out of control, so much so that she wanted to slap Olivia, was afraid she actually would.

"You manipulated Elliot and I to satisfy your own agenda," snapped Olivia, her voice level.

Casey hated that Olivia was so calm and she was screaming. She'd lost control and Olivia knew it, and she could see the sense of perverse satisfaction on Olivia's face.

Casey's anger gave way to such an intense feeling of sadness that she could hardly breathe. All she could manage to choke out was, "I trusted you. You betrayed me."

"No, Casey. You were more interested in protecting _yourself _than protecting those two innocent girls that Picard raped. I don't care if he's mentally ill or retarded or autistic or schizophrenic. I care that he ruined the lives of two little girls and they deserve justice."

"But that's not justice!"

Olivia shook her head stubbornly. "I did what I had to do."

Now dangerously on the verge of tears, Casey didn't trust herself to speak. She couldn't let Olivia see her break down, so she just pointed at the door and said in a hoarse whisper, "Out."

There was something in her tone that made Olivia immediately obey.

* * *

Still fuming, Olivia started to leave the DA's office, but she stopped and turned back to Casey's closed door when she heard the ADA burst into tears.

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, immediately regretting her actions. The fight had drained out of her. What had she done? She'd betrayed her friend's trust and Casey would never tell her anything personal again. Charlie was Casey's deepest secret, the most sensitive subject that she'd held close to heart, and Olivia had sold her out. And for what? To get a schizophrenic man the death penalty, which wasn't going to happen anyway. It was just another perp, but this – this was her best friend.

She wanted to go in and sit next to Casey, soothe her and calm her sobs, apologize a million and one times for what she'd done. This was her fault. _She'd _done this to her friend. Casey was right. She had wanted revenge for Elliot and she'd put that ahead of justice. Even if Casey had been pushing her own agenda, Olivia had done the same thing countless times. She'd pushed Casey to plead out Carrie Eldridge just because she'd reminded Olivia of her own miserable childhood. How would she have felt if Casey had gone to Captain Cragen and told him Olivia's true motives? Casey had kept all of Olivia's secrets, but she hadn't returned the favor. She'd never forgive herself for this.

So she stood outside Casey's office, leaning her head against the door, feeling her heart contract with each of Casey's painful sobs.

* * *

Finally, Casey ran out of tears. She gathered her composure, picked up her briefcase, and braced herself to walk out of her office with as much dignity as possible. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door.

Standing right outside her office was Olivia, looking more contrite than Casey had ever seen her before. This should have made her feel better, but instead it made her feel worse. She groaned inwardly and closed her eyes in humiliation. Maybe if she counted to three, when she opened her eyes, Olivia would be gone.

She wasn't. "How long have you been standing there?" whispered Casey.

Olivia shrugged. "Awhile."

Great. This was the true definition of adding insult to injury. It was just cruel.

"I'm sorry, Casey," said Olivia. "I shouldn't have gone over your head like that."

Casey arched an eyebrow. _Olivia _was apologizing. Stubborn, headstrong Olivia was saying she was sorry. "Well," she said bitterly. "I'm glad your loyalties don't like _only _with Elliot."

Olivia winced, then said quietly, "I guess I deserve that."

"You do," agreed Casey. "I trusted you, Olivia. I would never have told anyone any of the secrets you've told me. That's what friends do. They protect each other."

"I know." Olivia looked at the ground. "Casey, I'm so, so sorry. I know you might not trust me anymore and you have the right. I did something really awful and I shouldn't have and you have every right to be angry with me. You're right. I was angry about Elliot and I wanted revenge. I wasn't thinking properly. And telling the DA about Charlie was just wrong. Even if I didn't agree with you, friends back each other's plays. That's what you do for me when it matters – like with Carrie Eldridge. You might not have understood it, but you understood that it was important to me, so you did it, because that's what friends do." She looked up at Casey, her chocolate eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Casey. I did something really crummy and I know it, but I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

Casey considered this. She didn't like being angry at Olivia. "Okay," she finally said. "I will. Because _that's_ what friends do."

Olivia let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "So we're still friends?"

Casey nodded. Olivia had done something horrible, but she deserved a second chance. She was a good person who'd made a bad mistake. Seeing the fearful expression on Olivia's face, Casey instinctively reached out to grasp her friend's hands and said the truest thing she could think of.

"Always."

**I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Please review if you did!**


End file.
